


Valentine Surprises

by AwatereJones



Series: Miracles [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: life moves on, time ticks by and the men have found themselves nearing Valentines Day. Ianto found a job... thought he loved it... finds out he hates it... Jack wants to help but Ianto asked John... as per usual their communication skills are lacking here folks. Let's hope that by Valentine's Day they have a gift for one another with meaning. xxxx
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Owen Harper/Toshiko Sato
Series: Miracles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075652
Comments: 28
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

Ianto had been excited to get the job. After all, his green card was still so new and everything was finally so sweet. It had been a year since things went tits up so to speak and in that time he had not only found himself a newly minted American… a sexy American… a family… a house… OK… an entire cul-de-sac ….snigger… but now he had a job. The fact he had to lose his sister to achieve this was not lost on him but he knew she would not want him to dwell and... well… positivity right?

Jack had complained about it straight away, pointing out that they did not NEED money, he had plenty. They did not NEED disruption to the routine that had formed of Ianto being the bloody wife here but clearly… Ianto felt differently.

"Jack, it is during school hours. Nine-thirty to two in the afternoon… I drop them off, do some things, get to work, and then finish in time to do errands, pick up the kids and be home before you anyway." Ianto had argued as John had sat with his head whipping back and forth between the two men.

"And when you have to work late? When a kid is sick?" Jack said with that pretentiousness he can possess when cornered.

"Your mother can drive… your father can drive… hell… Rose is taking a gap year to focus on some charity work… I have many hands here since apparently you could not possibly care for the kids" Ianto said in a dangerous tone that had stopped that argument dead in the water.

A little department store that sold household items. Ianto loved it. They soon worked out his bent for numbers and order, watching with glee as he accepted incoming stock, imported it like a pro and then processed to divvy up the stock to its designated areas with more speed than any other employee. Ianto had joy in his work, pride in his work and a feeling of being useful, highlighted by the grateful looks fro the other staff.

Of course… I would not be explaining all of this to you if it were all roses and chocolates right? No. The first problem was one that came from the side, putting Ianto on the back foot for a moment or two. A colleague, working there same hours as him, hired about two months earlier than him causally mentioning his pay check. Huh? Ianto had accepted the guy's phone to see the e-mail on the screen with the breakdown on his pay sheet and felt something inside him shift.

This guy was on over $2 per hour more.

Cue a polite question to HR as to why they were on different pay grades and getting the polite response of 'none of your business' which always sat right with Ianto… right? He then started to causally talk to others and learned that their pays were all different, some made sense and some didn't. Ianto then looked at his workload compared to those with a higher pay grade around him and realized what he knew Jack would crow over if he said anything at home. Mister Polman's fingerprints were all over this, the homophobic arse who had recoiled when learning Ianto had a male partner.

Yeah.

Ianto was a mug.

Never let it be said Ianto was not professional… no… we all know Ianto is incapable of slacking even if he is a seething ball of revenge and malicious compliance rolled in to Welsh politeness. Oh no … Ianto would never speak up. Nope. He would simply read his contract from the first word on the first page to the signatures on the last page, his eyes full of righteous rage and decide that clearly… they needed to understand his thoughts on the matter.

Ianto knew Jack would crow but also… he knew John would not so he bypassed Jack in a rare someone of clarity and spoke directly to Thing 2. John was curious, interested, annoyed, angry and then once he realized Ianto had a plan… excited. Really? He could play too?

"What about Jack?"

Ianto shook his head as he did not want Thing 1 to help with this, not after the misogynistic way he had responded to Ianto getting the job in the first place. Nope.

_Treat me like the 'little woman' then I will accept that you will not help me here._

Ianto chose his attire as carefully as he did most nights, placing the suit, shirt and tie on the chair for the morning as well as the singlet, socks and underwear. Jack especially liked to see what underwear Ianto would choose as not many people knew that this dower, three piece suited man always had such cute undies.

Upon seeing the dragons spewing fire all over the silk boxers he knew something was up. These were his fighting undies, worn when he wanted to have a little more heat in his balls. Someone had upset him or pissed him off and Jack wondered who would dare poke that dragon.

He knew damned well John knew too, the smug way he had been acting as well as Ianto's quiet phone calls to Toshiko and Owen a giveaway that he was chewing on something so when Ianto told him that the two had applied to the University here as lecturers and would be moving into the cul-de-sac during their time here he thought maybe that was it.

Of course….

We are ready for war!


	2. time to set the scene

Day One

"Mica, don't forget your bag" Ianto called out after her as the child went to race for her friends and she laughed as she spun to pull it from the back seat.

"Sorry Taddy" she called out, waving as she turned to run and Ianto watched with delight as several other girls embraced and engulfed her. Clearly a favourite in her peer group. David on the other hand… morosely sliding from his seat to stomp over to a lone boy waiting, his hair in his face the face, same as David's and a matching scowl as they glared at one another like enemies not friends, then slouched into school.

God… Ianto hoped this Emo stage passed soon.

He drove to work and checked the time, then laid the seat back a bit and turned up the music, singing along as he waited for the time to go in. No rushing in early, nope… as per usual he was so early so … why not enjoy HIS time a little longer? Several people passed, looking at him with confusion as they entered the Staff Door to clock in and eventually he became aware of someone by the driver's side door so he lowered the window a little lo look out at the supervisor who was glowering at him.

"Good morning Mister Polman" Ianto shouted over the music, "Lovely day."

"Are you coming in?" the man shouted.

"I don't clock in for another… fifteen minutes by my watch and we know my watch never lies" Ianto wagged a finger as he laughed loudly, "I shall be along, thank you."

Ianto then yelled along to the sing "suck my balls and take it for daddy.. yeahhhhhhhhh" as the window went up and Ianto waved merrily.

.

.

Time to go in.

Ianto entered and walked to the time clock on the wall, flicking out his arm to expose his watch on his wrist, and then humming softly as he waited. A co-worker slid past, punching in and Ianto reached out without looking up from his watch "Hey Glen. Great game at the weekend, did you see his knee blow out? The playoffs will be a bitch, he is out for the rest of the season right?"

"Yeah, real shifty" Glen agreed as he continued to walk to the staffroom and finally Ianto reached out to place his thumb on the keypad, punching in. He then wandered to the staff room where some were talking, gossiping and more than one complaining about the 'game' that Ianto had not seen or cared about, the radio announcer on the way in telling him all he needed to know to be companionable to these ice hockey lovers.

Ianto placed his things in his locker, got his name tag out and lanyard, then headed to his desk in the back room, arriving at his usual time to find the usual mess. He looked at the night shift's mess and opened a file box, scooping the lot into it and placing it to one side so he had a desk once more. He paused as he read a certain sheet and hummed to himself.

"Ianto?" Glen said softly "You gonna file those invoices?"

"Not my job Glen" Ianto said cheerfully as he adjusted the chair and made himself comfortable "They are to do it by end if shirt, or at start of the next shirt as per the handbook. I will leave it for them so when they get back it will be all ready for them." 

Glen stared at Ianto with interest, "You OK?"

"Sure buddy, all good. Ah… here comes Fleur" Ianto smiled rising from his chair as he always did to be polite "Good morning Fleur, the first trucks are here already?"

"Yeah, looks like a lot of cleaning product and some end of line clothing" she said as she handed him three pieces of paper "I swear to god, we get the off casts from the other stores."

"I hear you. Well… I will start receipting them into the system" Ianto smiled as he swung his chair and started to enter the first invoice, calmly and slowly placing each item into the system and then stamping it, signing it and placing it neatly in a folder to one side.

He then picked up the next piece of paper and hummed, looking at it as fleur stared at him, then at Glen as usually Ianto would go help break down the load into the respective areas for the staff to collect the trolleys of stuff.

"Hudson is over in electronics playing with that infernal game again if you need help, his job description says he must help you if not otherwise engaged" Ianto said absently as he began the second docket and she blinked slowly then backed away to ask the general fuck-up only hired because he is the boss's nephew to come help.

Ianto continued until lunchtime and checked his watch, rising from the desk abruptly as Glen jumped in his own seat nearby, the orders he was imputing harder than he first though, what with Ianto usually doing these for him while he wandered around doing stock which he liked more.

"Ianto?" Glen asked softly "Everything OK?"

"Perfect" Ianto smiled with a wide smile remembering that this one had got a duchy raise too, wandering to lunch. He paused near a trolley and removed a box, placing it on the edge of his desk for later. He then hummed softly as he sent a text message, walking slowly to rest after his not so busy morning.

Cue the second part of today's fun… to come in the form of… Customer Thing 2.


	3. get some .... yeah

"But I don't like that one!" John roared loudly, the entire store hearing it as he slapped his hand on the counter. "I want to speak to someone who knows the bloody stock!"

"Go get Jones" the manager hissed but Glen said meekly that he is on break. "I don't' fucking care. GO get him!"

Ianto entered from the staffroom with the paper serviette still tucked neatly into his collar like a bib, his face neutral as he approached "Mister Polman, you know if my break time is interpreted that…"

"Sort this!" the manager hissed "And for fucksake, get rid of that paper towel!"

Ianto looked at it like it was an alien attached to him so the older man snatched it away making Ianto step back as If struck. He then turned to face John "What appears to be the problem sir?"

"I ordered one of these cup holders for my car and it's come in blue. Blue. I don't want blue, I don't even like blue and I NEVER asked for blue. That fuckwit over there says they only come on blue but I know they don't because I saw the picture in the catalogue!" John roared.

"Ah. First of all, I apologize if there is not a level of urgency to your request, I can see that you are a busy man mister….."

"Hammer!"

Ianto's eye twitched "Hammer. Mister Hammer, I assure you that I am most displeased that you have been mucked about like this and assure you I will deal with this! Now… the picture in the catalogue was an indicator of possible styles and unfortunately we have limited supplies."

"I don't fucking care" John folded his arms and glared some more, "I want a red one! I know the Board of Directors for this shithole, I WILL get what I what!""

"I shall see what I can do Mister Hammer, please bear with me" Ianto simpered, turning to leave the shop floor as John glowered at the man who was now trying to deicide is security should be involved.

Ianto went back to his desk and sat down, plucking at the keyboard for a while, humming to himself as he watched people running about and listened to John's voice rising.

"Ianto? Are you not on break?" Ms Evers asked.

"Polman broke it, I now have a task to do."

"But… a broken break means you are entitled to take the entire thing again once the task is done… were we told not to do that anymore?" she gasped.

"Apparently it does not apply to him Madam" Ianto rolled his eyes as he smiled softly "At least you have manners my dear lady, and understand company policy is for a reason. No, I will have to go hungry and add the hour to my overtime sheet I guess, can't afford to start it again with the paperwork night shift left…see?"

Then he got up and went out with a look of sorrow as Ms Evers stormed off with a righteous anger on his behalf "I am sorry Mister Hammer. The inventory states all blue… sometimes there is an anomaly in here but that would require a check of each box and I am not authorized to do that."

John turned to glare at the manager "Are you kidding me? Do you not pay someone to actually look at the stock?"

"Jones… go check the boxes"

"Sorry sir… that is not my job. Emily can though, she has it on her Job Description" Ianto replied and the manager groaned as the elderly woman who was currently licking a lollipop turned to glare at them both.

"I don't do that, my back is bad!"

The manager reluctantly went to check for himself as Ianto swung in his chair some more and hummed, John now berating another member of staff, Ianto walking over to find the General Manager cornered. Shit. Oops.

Ianto rose, snatch the box from the corner of his desk and wandering out "Mister Hammer? I do believe I found a red one!"

"FINALLY!" John roared "someone who can fucking work around here! Perfect."

John then turned and flounced out of the store without a backward glance, Ianto calmly gathering the three blue cup holders John had slapped from their display with disgust and remade the display with a soft smile and hum.

"Mister Jones, thank you for that. As always, at the right place at the right time" the GM said with gratitude.

"I try my best" Ianto smiled as he nodded and went back out to his desk where he settled to find Glen staring at him.

"You had that red one the entire time… how did you know?" he asked.

"I had no idea, just saw that the shipment had only one red one in a sea of blue and thought my little girl might like it… why it was here. Didn't want to part with it but… oh well. Another might come in the next lot? We usually get one or two right?" Ianto sighed theatrically as he pulled the night-fill box down "Come sign my overtime sheet will ya?"

"Well… for the price of them they should be gold plated" Glen sighed as he settled back then froze as the GM entered their space.

"Mister Jones… oh my god. What is in that box?"

"Night Shift's unfinished work from night-fill" Ianto said without looking up from his screen, the desk implacably neat with the ins and outs so perfectly placed in their respective folders. "I still have all this to do, why I cannot start my hour lunch break again, I will likely have to forgo my afternoon fifteen as well at this rate, as per usual."

"They… they left it looking like that?" he gasped, pulling the box over to peer in "Half of these are nor even stamped."

"You don't stamp them until they are in the system" Ianto said softy as if to himself "They clearly didn't do that. I have no idea where the stock is… probably half out in the shelves by now without being stock checked. Hope the numbers are OK? Not to worry, Mister Polman makes allowances for them, he says that is what I am here for. Maybe this time I will get a raise… finally."

The GM stood there with a look of thunder then asked in a low tone "Hoe often do they leave without entering the night fill numbers?"

"Oh… most mornings. None of them know how to use the system I think… only Diego and he is out all week with the flu." Ianto flicked an invoice to the IN folder then accepted an order thrust at him "Oh look… that has to be a typo. Glen, can you ring Massers and ask if they really want 50 of those. They usually order in the 500 numbers."

"Sure buddy" Glen accepted the form and made the call as the GM looked over the desk and the general attire, attitude and calm nature of the man working.

"Mister Jones… when was your last performance review?"

"Only had one the first month sir, too new for a bonus or raise. Told I am too… what was the word he used… ah… gay. Yes. Said that gaybos don't get raises. Something like that. The shift manager was most… rude. Never mind, I might be gay but at least my partner likes me. His wife must be a right hag for him to have that sweet blonde piece on the side from advertising."

The GM stared at Ianto then said "The Evening Shift Manager? Paul? you mean my daughter's husband?"

Ianto gasped theatrically as he flapped a hand near his chest "Oops."

.

.

.

_**I have worked retail for over 30 years meself and …yeah… this shit happens. As of midnight tonight, NZ is changing COVID levels so as of tomorrow I will be moving around in a restricted fashion, so... i am doing my updates before bed tonight as tomorrow will be madness in the supermarkets ... i do not look forward to them at all and will do my work early, fast and nasty... i WILL be careful ... promise. Full protective gear engaged xxx** _


	4. the gig is up

DAY TWO

.

.

Ianto played a different tune today. Today it was "Mister Big Balls" and he was finding that he quite liked this one, the drum solo in the middle an exceptional favourite as he fling his arms about and those walking outside giggled as they pondered what classical shit he was conducting. Of course opening the door before turning it off curbed those giggles quickly.

"Good morning fellow minions" he called out eagerly "We have Displays for Valentine's Day today!"

Cue groans as he powered past to stand and today he had remembered the pocket watch, standing there with the watch open, his eyes fixed and he pondered whether growing a moustache might be a bit too much. Jack might like it though, he is ticklish when…ah…3….2….

Ianto reached around someone and slammed his thumb down, winked and took off for his desk with a merry wave. Night Fill's box was still there so he calmly scooped the new tickets into it and settled with a soft sigh "Once more into the breach, what, what?"

Now… that sounded good. He repeated it softly "What, what. Talley ho. Toddle pip…ah….. bonkers."

He rose and began the dockets as they were handed to him, then he looked over at the clock and knew the displays were probably started so he called out happily "Excuse me Sir, shall I help with the displays between dockets?"

"Yes Jones… thanks" the manager said with relief as his star shot from the back and began going along the displays saying softly to each person to slow down and take their time, there was another display waiting for who finished first and they did not want it, nooooo, that looked like a real talley-whacker. Whatever that was… he didn't know himself with rocking on the balls of your feet while saying it with a leer made more than one freeze before slowing their stocking arm.

He then returned to his desk, did a few more dockets and rose once more, this time calling out "Toilet break!"

He sat in the loo with his phone checking messages, sending messages and generally skiving off for about ten minutes while making some Valentine's Day plans and bouncing them off Toshiko, then returned to explain that he didn't feel well. Sat back at his desk and did a few more dockets, invoices and then found an order that had not been time-stamped. Hmmmmmm.

He checked the handwriting and knew it was the bastard manager so he calmly slid it into night fill's box. Not his problem, then he rose and went back out to help some of them with their displays, telling them all that one of the others was almost finished and they only had to hold on a little longer to miss the second build.

Return to seat, yell "LUNCH BREAK" and go to the staff room to play on your phone some more. He knew it was starting to wear thin, the shop was in disarray and he seriously had no idea the power he could wield until pushed but now he was into the game he could not stop, telling one of the women he heard the manager (mister Polman) comment on her perfume earlier "Yeah… he said you stink, but I like the floral tones… maybe it reminds him of his mother... he did say it was an old lady's smell."

He rose to go out to the warehouse and look at the mess as the pellets of stock backed up and one of the men looked at him with hope, making him feel shitty so he relented and helped with the backlog. Perfect timing as the GM wandered through the back dock and smiled "Keep up the good work Mister Jones."

"He's a godsend" someone shouted back and Ianto hummed softly some more as he wondered if he actually liked this job or not.

.

.

"Mister Jones, someone is here asking for you?"

John? Ianto rose wondering if John had thought of something else to do in order to piss everyone else and wandered out to find Jack leaning against the counter totally embarrassing the manager who was blushing as Jack asked him if he worked out.

Really?

Jack NEVER came to work to visit as he was still in the 'not approval' stage and Ianto knew the minute he saw him that John had finally told him… the Narc. Damn. Ianto sighed and plastered on a smile as he approached "Hello there, can I help you?"

"God, you are sexy in that suit. Tell me… are you an optional extra?" Jack leered "How much do I have to spend in this dump to get you to sit on my lap for a few minutes?"

"Oh? Only a few minutes?" Ianto countered before he thought about it "honestly sir… I am not that kinda guy. I need at least half an hour of foreplay before… sitting."

Jack roared with mirth, slapping the counter then he called out "Pimples!"

Ianto turned to find his Manager blushing furiously as Jack pointed at him "Get over here Pimples Pole. Tell me, is this your staff member of the month? Look at him, too good for this dump. Come work for me handsome, I will soon have that suit soooo dirty you may have to take it off… with my teeth."

"Seriously… you might lose some" Ianto said angrily as he frowned at Jack. "I might be on minimum wage but I do earn it!"

"Jones, don't speak to the customer like that" Mister Polman snapped as he glanced nervously at Jack.

"And don't speak to my significant other like that Pimples" Jack snarled back "What the fuck are you doing? Since when is he JONES anyway. It's Ianto, or Doctor Jones to you … he does have a doctorate ya know!"

The GM was now approaching, hearing the raised voices and Ianto knew he had to make a decision on where to go, deciding as he said loudly "I am tired of the homophobic and derogatory way you speak to me Mister Polman! You know… I quit. This is an unsafe working environment for someone of my elk when constantly belittled and put upon for my sexual preferences. Not like I am fucking him here on the counter, am I? No raise since I started here, the homophobic remarks and the shit jobs... not to mention you calling me Gay Boy or Gaybo while tittering with Paul about the women you both sleep with… disgusting!"

Silence as the store gaped.

Then Jack said "is the glass on this counter re-enforced? I would let you do me on it Tiger."


	5. buh bye

The GM stood there looking from Polman to Ianto. Polman was red in the face, slathering and every now and then could not revisit swigging to shoot a look at Ianto who stood at parade rest, his hands clasped neatly in the small of his back as he looked at the GM with a soft smile.

"OK… again… the customer wanted to shag you on the counter…shag… interesting" the GM said softly. "I only saw the physicality part at the end… I want the audible not picked up by the security footage I will watch later please."

"Asked if it was reinforced, he was rather a large man I suppose" Ianto shrugged still smiling.

"Disgusting piece of…"

"Polman, shut up" the GM said, then nodded to into "Go on."

"Mister Polman here told him to leave and he said…ah…oh yah hahahaa… he said "Don't' be jealous Pimple Pole because I am the one who never kissed you at school when I kissed all the other boys and girls" or something like that. That is when Mister Polman swung at him."

The GM blinked and looked at Polman "What?"

"They went to school together and apparently the customer was a bit of a … well… playboy. Looked like a movie star ya know… well fit. Well… apparently… Pimp… er… mister Polman here was in a few classes and they never got along." Ianto said with wide eyes, almost apologetically adding to Polman "I think he was a bit unfair. Acne is not something to make fun of, but I suppose… neither is bisexuality and you call me Gaybo all the time."

The GM rubbed his temples as Ianto blinked slowly Polman snarling at him "Shut the fuck up you piece of filth. You were ready or bend over an take it up the arse for him …"

"The customer is always right. But to be fair… I prefer to give rather than receive so… the counter had to take His weight I suppose" Ianto pondered frowning as he considered this and the GM gave a bark laughter.

"We don't have time for this… the delays are not finished and we have the sale stock arriving which will mean all hands on deck to get it… Jones, here are you going?" Polman demanded.

"He's right. You do speak down to me. Listen… I am on break now, check your watch. Then I have inventory to do, it's Wednesday!" Ianto said calmly "I have to do inventory on a Wednesday afternoon, it's in the Job Description."

"We need to you on the floor!"

"Give me that in writing that I am to do the job of the sales staff instead of clerical. After all... they are in a higher pay rate and since I do not qualify for a raise and am on minimum wage…the ONLY one here on minimum wage… maybe we need to start tracking all the jobs I do what are for a higher wage bracket so that when I finally get a wage review it will be fair." Ianto said as he blinked slowly.

"What do you mean minimum wage. You are on the same as the others" the GM said with confusion.

"No. I have a Gay Tax"

"I never said that!" Polman was horrified as the GM glared at him.

"So... he IS on the same rate?"

"Ah… there was no wriggle room for a raise this quarterly and so…"

"You got one" Ianto was smug now as he saw the real reason he was playing around with them is because he was bored. This was not the job he wanted, sure he wanted a hobby but this was not the right one. To lame, too boring… too… vanilla. He did not even LIKE it "You know what? Yeah… I quit. I am going to sue for unsafe working environment, his repeated homophobic comments and negative atmosphere."

The GM said "Now, let' not be hasty… we can…"

"HR can contact me about my last pay and such… I will have my lawyers get in touch when I file through the LGBTQ+ Agency… they are all really good at their jobs and I have enough CCTV footage to sink the entire store, maybe the chain." Ianto slapped his heels tighter and nodded to the GM "sorry but this is not the right place for me."

Ianto flounced out to hi car and found Jack leaning against it waiting. "So?"

"I quit"

"Thought so"

Ianto sighed "Why did you come? John told you?"

"Yeah… look… sorry I made you feel like you could not come to me about it. I … I like things to be a certain way and you there at home was a comfort to me, I should have listened to you. You need something too, I get that but… I need you. The kids need you and I would NEVER make you the wife here." Jack promised.

"I don't think I ever really wanted this job, I wanted the idea of it." Ianto agreed. The doors opened nearby and staff started to file out, their noise making Jack and Ianto glace over as more than one threw their apron on the ground. Seems he was not the only one quitting today. Wow.

"I am sorry… I just… you were not happy there, not really" Jack said as he smiled and patted Ianto's knee "What did you really want? Independence from us?"

"What? No… just… something to occupy my brain." Ianto said with surprise "No… I don't want something to keep from you… just… something that's mine."

Jack nodded as he tried to work out how to fix things.

Behind them another staff member stormed off with a look of doom.

Seems news travels fast and no one liked the ship they were left to sink on.


	6. a gift

Suzie perked up as Ianto entered the office, the smell of the spicy pumpkin muffins making her mouth water as she rose to help him with the baskets of food. "Hello Ianto love."

"Hello Suzie, I did some baking" Ianto said as he plonked stuff down and looked around at Torchwood Inc, clicking his tongue as he drank in the mess "Oh god."

"Well… he just wants to fly. Makes it harder for us back here trying to do the other part of the business" she sighed ashes settled again "Gray did this part… Jack just does not have time. John is next door with Franklin."

Ianto headed next-door to find Jack's father with John, both of them looking over a stack of files with a look of doom. "Hello boys."

"Hey Candy" John said distractedly "Damn it… I can't find it Frankie."

"No wonder… what the hell is this?" Ianto looked around with confusion.

"Well… Jack does the flight thing and this is the other meat and veg of the business. We have everything from cargo flight to student files… all messed together" Franklin sighed, sitting back "He wanted to fly, all he wanted so I purchased up this entire block of buildings as is, where is so he can open his flight school. Gray wanted the front office for the Security Firm he wanted, the two working together was a dream of mine. Now Gray is gone... it's all falling apart. Jack just… chucks and runs. He is terrible at the paperwork. Suzie does what she can but she is his mechanic, the two of them spending so much time fiddling with the planes… nothing gets done! If not for John here, the PI and home security part would be dead in the water."

"Found it!" John yelled "Gerber?"

"Ah… thanks. This young man is about to get certification and we need to send copies of his flight hours … Jack hasn't filled this out Damn it" Franklin rose, but John snatched it up.

"I will talk to him, you stay and enjoy some candy" John winked.

"I WILL shoot you one day" Ianto smiled sarcastically as John chortled and wandered off. Ianto then looked around the building they were in "What is this?"

"Bakery?" Franklin said as he looked around as well "Next door was a little book hop. Wanna see?"

Ianto found himself in an old bookshop that had sheets thrown over stacks and he lifted one to find books. Books. God.

"The old man had no family, died and the place was sold as it stood… how I wanted it. Jack has a habit is pissing off neighbours, now there are… what are you doing?" Franklin asked as Ianto pulled anointer sheet off and plucked at the books .

"These are classics… collectables… oh wow. A first edition" Ianto gushed "Wow."

"Well if you want them, go for it. Hell, take the entire store if you want. Was gonna gut it and dump them all anyway. I just wanted a quiet life and no noise complaints" Franklin laughed as he watched Ianto hug a book to his chest lie it was a newborn child.

"Oh Franklin… this is… really? I can have this?" Ianto gasped "we will need a contract… like… money has to be…"

"Oh, I am not putting another cent into it, you keep what you make. If it brings you joy… go for it son. No… all yours. A gift… for Valentine's Day coming up… from me and the kids." Franklin laughed "I will sign anything that gives these book and this store to you. God… I hate the place. So… geekish. Nerdy."

"Yes" Ianto gushed "It is, isn't it. I just need an old granddad cardy with pockets and glasses on the end of my nose… oh… a cat or two… maybe an unlit pipe on the desk over there…. I bet those are chairs to sit and read… oh look… a globe!"

Franklin shook his head unaware of any need for a bloody globe the size of a bloody microwave but he seemed happy enough as he flitted about.

"Ianto?"

"Jack!" Ianto bounced over and kissed Jack with abandon, Jack responding before remembering his father who stood gaping at the display of affection.

"Hey tiger" Jack said softly "What are you doing?"

"Your father showed me this. Look Jack… isn't it wonderful? He said I can have it, can I have it? Oh… I don't' care if I sell a single book. Imagine, the time to clean it all, get it all nice and then… a coffee machine over there… sitting and reading with a little cat or two in the stacks to keep the mice down… a real bookstore. These are like dinosaurs. It will be so… mine."

On the last word Ianto sighed, his hands under his chin and Jack smiled as he saw that Ianto had finally found something that made him happy "Well… coffee on tap and a delectable arse to pinch at any given moment? Hell… I am in!"

Ianto squealed and bounced on the spot like one of the kids and Jack smiled with affection as he watched Ianto take off to pull off more sheets and scream with horror at the dust and mess.

"Dad… well done" Jack said softly.

"I had no idea he would react like this… I just showed him while we are talking and… oh my god… look at him."

"I know. See? See him Dad? That is the real Ianto. Not hiding or pretending got be small… right now… drink it in. that is the man I love, look at him. Fills the entire store with light, right?" Jack sighed softly.

"Son… you sound like you need to put a ring on that."

Jack looked at his father and agreed.

Yeah.

Hell.

This is what he wants for the rest of his life.


	7. plans

Ianto stood with a look of satisfaction as Toshiko scolded under her breath in Japanese, the filing room getting a much needed makeover as she and Owen helped Ianto bring it into order. The deal with Franklin was to sort this, get the shop.

Toshiko was happy to be there, Owen less so and soon he was wandering off to find Jack, the little crop duster being taken out for a spin about to get a co-pilot. Not that they minded, the fact Own and Jack clicked was good. Especially with Toshiko and Owen settling into one of the house in the cul-de-sac.

"So… Owen is contracted for three years. Has the working visa for it and if I can find work too… we will be so happy" Toshiko said as she settled back on her heels to look at a file.

"Well… if they had these digitalized this would all be unnecessary" Ianto said, glancing at Franklin who was sitting nearby going over old newspaper cuttings Jack had kept for some reason he could not quite understand.

"Hmmm?" Franklin looked up from his papers.

"Toshiko here is a data processor, a computer whiz. She taught computer science… she can bring this mess into the 21st century ya know. Imagine all this online, pull it up at a tap of a key?" Ianto said softly "she can also sort out sort out the security side of the business. I know Jack is not a lot of help with the Private Investigation side John has developed… Toshiko is good with micro cameras.. hidden microphones and such… might even get Jack out of a plane now and then to do some actual PI work."

"The thing with Gray, it really gave us the foot in the door for surveillance and such. Since starting this, I have learnt so much… if she is as scary as you, I am in" John said as he leaned in the doorway "Is she a little dragon too?"

"Oh yes… yes… she can be scary" Owen laughed as he slid past him "Hey babe, can I go with Jack to a plane sale?"

"Oh god" Franklin groaned "More money. "Look… the PI business was just a game for you, like the planes. You need to pull your head in and start supporting John in the field."

"If I had a chopper we could get long-lens shots in the city" Jack said with narrowed eyes. "Spying!"

"Oh wow, is Blue Thunder available?" Ianto asked sarcastically "Or is there some other stealth chopper that will not upset the neighbours?"

Jack looked at Ianto then said "Ah…. How did you know about that?"

"What?"

"The stealth military chopper I have a bid in for" Jack said with a slow blink as his father face palmed.

"You know… you are so lucky that you are irresistibly cute" Ianto scolded as he rose and headed thought he room to the other door, into the book store he REALLY wanted.

"So..." Jack followed him through "John runs the PI side, I do the client side and you… will sell books?"

"You make it sound so…."

"fun?"

"Exactly" Ianto smiled and Jack was again reminded how much he liked this man, he was so…. Fun.

.

.

Jack got the chopper he wanted, plans now afoot for the chopper pad to be put on top of the flat roof of the two story building. Ianto didn't care, leaving them to their engineer reports and Toshiko's calculations making things easy for them… they didn't need him.

Valentine's Day was almost here and Ianto knew he had to nail this… heading to the store he had been communicating with via e-mail all month and he was pleased to see the ring that had made was exactly to the specs of the design he had finalised with them.

"Perfect."

Ianto knew he had nailed it, soon double checking the restaurant that was catering. He did not want to cook Valentine's Day night, wanted it to be special and as he returned to the store he found everyone gone.

Wait.

What?

Ianto sent off a text to Jack asking where he was.

Gone to have a beer with Owen.

What?

Ianto blinked and felt his temperate rise slightly, but… one beer. Right?

Ianto texted to remind Jack to come back to the store to help with the final bits to be done before the opening tomorrow for Valentine's Day… yes?

Sure.

Ianto waited. And Waited. And boiled slowly.

Finally he finished up on his own and sadly closed up, the final part where he hung the small sign with his name on it … he had wanted to video it. A special moment… his first store. It didn't feel so special with only him there so he didn't bother, simply placing it to one side under the counter.

Maybe tomorrow morning Jack will help him put it up.

Right?


	8. OOOOOO SHINY

Jack was flushed, moving around as he pulled off his bomber jacket and dropped it on the floor as he talked to David who had waited for him in his PJs, following him around the living room to ask if they were going to the Grandy's tomorrow night.

"Yeah, I asked Mama" Jack replied as he poked some papers into the little drawer in the table by his chair.

"Cool."

David wandered off and Jack fell into the chair with a huff, wondering how the kid knew he was sending them there for Valentine's Day. He had things sorted to surprise Ianto and was sure Ianto would be pleased.

He didn't' seem that pleased now as he entered the room and glanced at him, moving to place down the plate of food in his lap making Jack yelp as he sat up to grab the tray. What is his dammed problem. Jack took a mouthful and hummed, then remembered that he had asked John to tell him… shit "Ianto? John did tell you where I went right?"

Ianto settled in his chair, sans a tray of food and Jack asked "You ate?"

"I ate with the children, as is our usual agreement" Ianto said and Jack felt the chill. Shit.

"So... the kids are going to the olds for the night tomorrow?" Jack asked as much as said "They seem excited. David was at me the minute I was inside the door."

"The dog shit in the back porch again" Ianto said like he had not heard him and Jack sighed as he knew which one it was then. Man, Ianto had a bug up his butt tonight.

"So… tomorrow night. We going out?" Jack asked glancing at him and grinning "You know… that restaurant over on the…."

"Excuse me, Mimi is calling" Ianto rose and Jack sighed, pulling out his phone to double check his phone and the confirmation of his reservation for the restaurant. Yummmmm. Ianto liked this place and Jack REALLY liked this place. He was sure it would all be great and Ianto would have NO idea what was happening.

Jack rose and walked out to the kitchen to place his tray down and get a drink from the refrigerator, shocked to find the calendar on the fridge already have the reservation written on it. Fuck. Jack was a little gutted. They must have called to confirm as well, of course. Ianto usually paid, did the whole thing so they would have double checked right? Oh well… still… Ianto would not know all the other things he had planned… right?

Jack headed back to his chair and pulled over the paper for a read while Ianto finished filling the dishwasher. Jack had a vague thought that he might have placed his own dished in it but… Ianto complained about his stacking technique. Like there is one. Seriously.

Finally they got to bed and lad there, each with their own plans with no idea the other had the same in mind.

.

.

Opening Day and Ianto was coming to a slow boil.

Not only was Jack NOT there to put up the plaque, he and Owen had taken off early meaning Toshiko pissed as well. Valentine's Day and both of them in a bookstore that should have been a place of tranquility and happiness that instead both dreamed of flogging their partners for being so… bloody pig headed.

Ianto had not expected many sales and was pleasantly surprised at how any came in, purchased and thanked him for setting up once more. Turns out this was a popular store, the old man gone had left a hole for the others who wanted somewhere to sit out of the sun and talk shit while enjoying the comfortable sofas.

Apparently the coffee machine was a great added extra.

Toshiko videoed Ianto hanging up the name plate as a cat yowled at the door and Ianto eagerly let the little fluff in, more than excited to see the cat wandering about. He needs a cat door so the neighborhood cats can visit. Yes, he can ask… Jack is not here. Fuck.

"Is everything set for tonight?" Toshiko asked.

"If he does not come home on time I will kill him!"

.

.

.

"Beautiful" Jack sighed as he walked around the chopper, his fingers brushing against the smooth metal.

"You know… you look at Ianto like that" Owen chortled.

"God… do you think the helipad is big enough for the span of these blades?" Jack looked up and then grunted "Ianto. Yeah… I like running my fingers along him too."

"Is everything set for tonight?"

"Yeah" Jack grinned.

"All plans in place, nothing forgotten?"

Jack went to answer then froze, the smile fading as he remembered the store opening he was supposed to be gushing at.

Oh fuck.

Ianto was gonna kill him.

"Mister Harkness? Ready to take her up?"

"Huh?" Jack lit up and took off with a gleeful bounce in his step, like a kid in a candy store… he forgot what he was supposed to be doing again.


	9. Ianto finally twigs

Ianto left Toshiko to close, feeling strangely flat as he left the store and walked to his car as he chewed over Jack's weirdness. All day he had seemed hyper.

The chopper had landed with a loud thump on the roof that had startled customers and cat. Seems Jack had not learnt to judge the distances of the skids and they were lucky he did not come togging the fucking ceiling. Seems the Helipad needs some reinforcing for the weight of the thing… Ianto was not happy, neither was Franklin who roared at Jack lustily as Jack grinned like it was all a joke. Ianto's nerves were frayed now. Owen's braying laughter did not help, the idiots then talking off again like it was the 'Harkness 'show. Now, Ianto did not think of himself as a vain or prideful person but seriously… this is his big day and Ianto was still occasionally feeling whiplash from Jacks' change of pace. He was so… energetic. Excitable.

Shootable.

At least they were gone and after a while Ianto saw the funny side. Mind you… he might have to shave one of his eyebrows off while asleep if he fucked with him again like that. John had come through to soothe and make sure Ianto was breathing semi-normally.

Ianto drove the kids from school to the Grandys, smiling politely as Jack's mother alternated between gushing over having the kids on a weeknight to snarling that SHE didn't get a Valentine's Day night out. Ianto found it harder and harder to be polite to her. Not one did she ask about the opening day.

You know… IF and this is a big IF… if they do get married would she be a Mother-in-law from hell story for reddit… or the Bridezilla thinking it was HER wedding? You know Ianto had not considered this and now pondered as he drove home that some REAL ground rules would be needed and passwords to protect against 'changes' as one thing Ianto REALLY hates is people changing his plans behind his back. Tweaking things, ya know?

Realizing e was starting to plan the wedding, Ianto laughed openly in the empty vehicle. Silly, Jack hasn't said yes yet. Ianto's smile faded. He fucking better had!

He returned home to find the chopper in the vacant lot next door like a huge gleaming bug or something. Ianto noted the garden he loved partially destroyed by the downdraft of the blades and made a mental note to tell Jack he had to park across the road next to the playground, not nexto the house where the begonias were torn up by the draft. Fuck. The back lot? Ianto sighed. Fuck.

Jack had shed as he had wandered through the house so Ianto picked up random items of clothing to find the man getting ready, the bathroom steamed up and shit covering every surface as he stood naked as a Jay Bird fussing with his hair "Ianto? Is that a grey hair on my ball sack?"

Ianto took a deep breath and lied "No Cariad, still wet and shining I think."

"Ah. Sure" Jack considered and grinned "Did you put my clothes out so we match sweetie?"

Jack's dark blue suit matched Ianto's deep dark burgundy one for cut and style. Both with pale shirts of the same colour and the bold ties almost neon of each colour. Yes, Ianto had laid out singlets, undies and socks.

Jack took time to dress and worry over the grey hair some more… the more he thought about it, the more sure he was that it really was grey. Oh god. Getting old. Grey…ew. Would Ianto still love him with grey hair?

"All done" Ianto had pushed him out and started to clean up before he could do his own preparations then dress as Jack leered at his pert arse and soon they were in the SUV, Jack driving to the restaurant. Ianto was pleased he had at least seen on the calendar where they were going and they arrived with a quiet satisfaction that their favourite park was still there.

They both walked into the foyer and waved, the concierge smiling as he shot from behind his counter to lead them to the table set with pretty red roses and a red and black cloth. Ianto was surprised… he had ordered yellow roses for remembrance so their siblings could be part of this and the cloth was meant to be white… wasn't… Ianto looked to the table next to them and pointed "This one?"

"Don't' be silly. Yellow roses are for old people" Jack laughed as he pulled out the chair for the black table, pushing Ianto towards it as he forced him into the chair and Ianto sat with a hard thump.

This was not right.

Not right at all.

Jack sat and grinned, and nodded as wine came out. Ianto watched the bottle get uncorked, Jack not letting it breathe as he poured a good amount and then drank some, humming. This is not the label of the bottle Ianto ordered. He turned to find it by his chair.

What the fuck is going on?

Next it will be two….

The appetizers came and Ianto watched Jack get offered the two different plates, his eyes widening as he realised what Ianto already had already clicked on to.

They had both made reservations at the same time, different menus.

Ianto giggled softly as Jack frowned with confusion.


	10. idiots

Owen and Toshiko waved from across the room, heading over to sit at the pretty table with the yellow roses. Toshiko was the first to speak "How sweet. Yellow for remembrance, these for Rhia and Gray? The single pink one for her preference?"

"Yes." Ianto said flatly, Jack now aware of the earlier remark he had made.

"Cool… fancy" Owen looked around "you sure we don't have to …."

"No Owen. This is our treat" Ianto said with a soft smile "Let's just… enjoy the evening."

"Cool" Owen accepted a glass of wine and hummed happily as food came out.

They ate and talked, enjoying the evening and soon the desserts were coming out, Ianto's favorite chocolate mousse and Jack's trifle. Jack cleared his throat and fiddled in his seat as Ianto reached back into the jacket over his chair, pulling out a ring box as he leaned forward "Jack. We have been…"

Jack looked up from his squirming to see the ring box in Ianto's hand and he rose from the table "No! No… no… ni…"

Ianto's smile faded as he stared at Jack who now stood with his hands out as if to ward of an evil spirit and Ianto drew his hand back into his lap as he stared at him "No?"

"I mean…i…. ah…." Jack floundered "No… not…"

"Ah. I see" Ianto rose, pulling his jacket off the chair "Right. Good. The answer is no."

Jack blinked, unable to comprehend how this was all going wrong, the ring box in his own hand heavy and he raised his hand to open it and show the box but Ianto was already powering from the rable with the patented Jones hit-n-run employed.

"Ianto!"

.

.

Ianto had taken a taxi home, the SUV setting there so Owen cancelled the Uber. Owen drove them home and Jack ran inside to find Ianto shakily packing things into a bag.

"Ianto…what are you doing?"

"Moving…ah… into the other room or something… I don't know…" Ianto blustered, stalking about as Owen and Toshiko crept along the hallway to watch the carnage first hand.

"Ianto… please. Please… I was not saying no to the proposal… I was trying to stop you because… because it was my night to propose as well. Look… the ring…" Jack said throwing it at Ianto, making it bounce off his chest. Ianto gaped at him as the ring box fell onto the bed covered in clothe.

A Mexican standoff ensued as they glared at one another then Jack asked "Where is mine?"

"Huh"

"Ring. Let's… let's do it at the same time… then… we both asked, neither was the wife" Jack suggested.

"That's what it was? Seriously? Look… you can ask and… I will reciprocate with me answer" Ianto finally agreed.

"Ianto, I want to spend forever with you and I never want to be alone again. I didn't know I needed you until I felt that fear of loss, and you were just going to the store… I … I need to marry you and tuck you into my pocket and keep you forever" Jack said, kneeling to show the ring.

"OK. Ah… first of all… thank you… I think. I want to be your everything like you are mine. Fall asleep with you, wake up with you… and yes… I will live in your pocket if you marry me" Ianto held out his own ring box and knelt to face Jack, both men struggling to get their rings out of their respective boxes, then giggles as they wrestled on the floor to get the rings on, Jack's on the rift finger, Ianto's ending up on the entirely wrong hand as Ianto howled with mirth. Owen and Toshiko rushed in and watched with glee.

Finally they got things right and sat leaning against the bed looking at their hands with surprise "Wait… did you say yes?"

"Yes Jack. Did you?"

"Oh yes. Yes with bells on… yeahhhhhhh!" Jack yelled with glee and Ianto laughed as he slapped at him.

"Good think there are not neighbors, they would think we are ding sex things with those howls" Ianto giggled.

"Sex things" Jack sniggered "I love how … British you are darling."

"Don't 'Darling' me you cocksucker" Ianto fake snarled then seized his fee in his hands, kissing him savagely.

"Right.. I think that is our cue to leave" Owen said as he stepped back to the doorway, looking at Toshiko "And I am taking the left over desserts too fuckers!"

Neither man cared as Owen and Toshiko made their way back to their house, giggling as they went.

Jack was forgiven.

He put a ring on it… and got one too.


	11. Mother-in-law

Millicent made a small noise the back of her throat as Jack showed them his ring, Ianto's hand freezing half way out to slide in next to Jack's and Ianto's smile froze in place as well. Jack missed the drop in temperature as Ianto slowly withdrew his hand to place back in his lap as Jack's mother started to hyperventilate.

"Mom?" Jack laughed "Calm down. I know it's exciting, imagine. A wedding! We could have it here in the back yard, what do you think love?"

"Oh Jackson" she sighed "You should have come to us first before you made this decision. Your father and I…"

"I did talk with Dad" Jack said with confusion and his father groaned now.

"Thanks son" Franklin muttered as he was thrown under the bus, her eyes widening as she looked over at Ianto and raised her head defiantly.

"Well" she finally said "As long as there is a pre-nup. You needn't think this makes you family!"

Ianto rose with such sudden energy that she jumped like he was about attack her, but instead he walked over to the strove to turn off the kettle with a shaking hand. Wow, he knew she might go off a bit but… wow.

"Mom, I am spending the rest of my life with him. My family will BE him" Jack sighed "Don't' be dramatic."

She rose and stomped over to hiss in Ianto's face "You needn't think this gets your hands on the money boy! Those trust finds for MY grandbabies are password protected and marring him will not get you any closer to our money!"

Ianto place down the kettle he had been pouring into the tea pot and he started to walk stiffly to his chair, Jack sitting there with his mouth open, shock rendering him useless as Franklin tried to snag her arm but she was too quick as she said loudly now "ANYTHING that belongs to us belongs to US!"

Ianto reached into the pocket of his jacket and slammed down the keys for the store then looked the hapless Franklin in the eye "I will not have anything that is not mine. Fine… Jack… I love you and want to wake in your arms every morning but I will not marry you if it means spending the rest of my life being called a gold digger because I love you more than life itself."

Ianto turned to leave and Jack finally found his voice "Mom, you were a fricking waitress when Dad met you. This is Harkness Money you are drooling over and pissing on like you have a right. Ianto has more money than you had when you marred Dad. Did YOU have a pre-nup?"

"Jackson!" she gasped with horror as Franklin picked up the store keys and raced after Ianto in an attempt to talk him down from his temper.

"You know… I love you Mom, I will always love you but… damn. Sometimes… sometimes I wonder why Dad didn't cut his losses. Ianto is my everything. Everything. If it means so much to you.. I will ask Dad to write me out of the will. Will that help? You get to keep it all."

Jack ran out to find Ianto in the SUV, the door open as Franklin talked softly, pushing the store keys into Ianto's pocket as he encouraged him to go home and sleep on it, forget about it and get drunk or something. She is like this… she will feel terrible later… let it go. Focus on the good things. We love you. You belong here.

Millicent stood in the kitchen with her arms folded then she started to pack things up feeling that she had done all she cold to protect him, Jackson had to learn sooner or later how cruel the world is.

"What the hell are you thinking" Franklin asked calmly as he entered the kitchen "You really don't want to see our grandchildren again?"

She swung to stare at him with confusion "What?"

"They have the kids. Both of them. And you just… just… Christ. I love you but…. Jackson is right. Maybe… maybe I did marry down" Franklin said, feeling cruel as he said it but the pain in Ianto's eyes were cutting to him as a father and a good man who already loved the young man as a son.

.

.

"Um… I did not expect that" Jack said as they sat at traffic lights, both still stunned by the explosion.

"She thinks I am marrying you to get to the kid's money" Ianto said softly.

"Well… she did marry Dad for his" Jack huffed, and then sighed "I didn't mean that."

"I know. We are both just… wow. Come on, the kids will be getting out and we can just… give it a beat, yeah?" Ianto asked softly "I really… I think I need to chew on this one for a while and think murderous thoughts about your mother you really do not want me to say out loud."

"Agreed."


	12. drawing a line in the sand

"Holy shit" Owen said softly as he sat with his mouth opening and shutting with shock.

"For money… they think…"Toshiko said slowly.

"No… just her" Ianto huffed, "Jack is hurt but… you know Jack. He is still moving, still fussing about and hoping it will blow over."

"And you?"

"What do you think!"

"Oooooooooooo" John said from the doorway "What am I missing out on here?"

"Right!" Toshiko pulled over a pad as she ignored he man… hell everyone did as that was the best thing to do with him … and poised the pen, staring at Ianto intently.

"First of all, a pre-nup that matches our life. One I can throw at her fucking head. Jack will not like it but if she needs it… so be it. It could like to say 'instead of a wedding invite you get this' but I know that would kill Jack." Ianto sat back and sighed "Also… passwords up the wazoo. I do not want her to be able to sabotage anything. She had ZERO input and I will be fucked if we are getting wed in her back yard!"

"Why not here? In the Cul-de-sc? You control everything this way including the level of access to different areas. Like… bracelets? Different colours and stuff like at a rave?" Owen said, then snorted "Sorry… it's not a big rave, I mean…"

"Perfect!" Ianto pointed at him "Perfect. Yes Owen, clever bugger. Pink for most guests… as gay as can be! Yes. Maybe… maybe the buttonholes and corsages … different coloured flowers so they can not remove them or swap them around?"

"We can have hidden warnings too, her and anyone else that might be a fiddler can get a little flower added to theirs so those of us in the know recognise the warning?" Toshiko asked.

"Oh, I like that" Ianto seemed to perk up more and they all agreed this was a great idea.

"Guest list" Toshiko said.

"Jack will sort his side and hand it over… who will I invite apart from you guys? It will be a Harkness sea of good hair and perfect fucking teeth" Ianto laughed.

"What about that cousin of yours… Sean. He was a right bottler… we could fly him over and release him amongst the unsuspecting Harkness sheep?" Owen suggested, Ianto laughing as he waved a hand to show the horror in the idea.

Owen gave Toshiko a look and she made a nod of agreement. Ianto didn't say THEY could fiddle…right?

"I will keep the store, Franklin gave that out of love… nothing to do with THAT woman so.. I will not throw that in his face. I know he is hopeful that will keep Jack in the agency as well… me leaving would mean Jack might. I do know he cares about me though." Ianto sat back.

"The thing is, you're independently wealthy… you have your own dosh so… who say you need Jack's? His is mostly his family's… I mean he does get a wage but… he dabbles with the trust find" Owen huffed.

"We can let that go for now. I will set a budget with Jack, we will stick to it. I will NOT accept anything from HER" Ianto said angrily "IF and that is a big IF … IF she comes I will not want a gift either. If she tries to present something I will refuse to accept it."

As Ianto went to check the washing on the clothesline Owe whispered to the other two "Let it go my arse. He is stewing on this like a fucking bear working out where the bee hive is. She's screwed."

.

.

"Are you sure you are OK Poppet?" Franklin asked as he watched Ianto adjust a display of books, the man's clothing choice of black today a severe change from the soft tones he usually wore.

Franklin had no idea these were Ianto's fighting clothes, this was the colour of war and as he stood in black, stark and cold, he knew he was not about to back down.

NO.

"I am fine Franklin, I just need to let it go" Ianto said as Toshiko grimaced in the background at the choice of words.

"Well… if there is anything you need, please let me knew. Of the kids, I NEVER thought I would see a wedding with Jack. I really didn't. Thought … well. This is a wonderful thing and I DO want to b a part of it" Franklin assured him, the earnest face making Ianto's heart soften.

"If she does anything to sabotage or fuck with me… I will kill her" Ianto said calmly as he stared back just as earnestly "MY wedding will be amazing and entirely ours."

"Of course son"

Ianto wondered if Franklin knew what he meant by that. IT was not a statement, not an empowerment mantra... he meant it. This was a warning A lot of accidents and things can happen between now and September ya know!

And she has poked this Dragon!

.

.

So ends this one, of course the next one is the wedding dramas xxx


End file.
